Vida escolar de un adolescente cualquiera
by Noseminombre
Summary: Adolescencia. Etapa por la que tu cuerpo pasa cambios fisicos y psicológicos. Eso es lo que normalmente dicen. Tendrían que haber dicho que sería la etapa en que no te entenderías ni a ti mismo, y además que dijeron sobre el físico D:? Próximamente cambio de resumen xD
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno solo quería agradecer a mi amiga Micaela y a su vejiga comprensiva xD. Espero te guste ;D o me digas algo x3**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Homestuck pertenecen a Andrew Hussie por que el super guay y ect, ect...**

* * *

><p>Hola. Me llamo John Egbert y tengo quince años. Vivo con mi padre o lo hacía. Me gustan las películas de Nicolas Cage, en especial Con Air, todo lo que tenga que ver con lo paranormal y hacer bromas a mis amigos de internet.<p>

Ah… mis amigos de internet. Puede que no los conozca en físico, pero ellos son mis mejores amigos. Los conozco desde los ocho cuando papá me regalo una computadora. Nos volvimos inseparables aunque suene cursi. Hoy, gracias al avance de la tecnología, me basta con mi celular. Se lo podría agradecer a mi padre.

Recibí una educación en casa desde que tengo memoria. Mi padre me enseñaba. Este año comenzará a tener viajes de trabajo. Como él cree que soy lo suficientemente maduro, y los soy, no me va dar ninguna condición para dejarme solo.

Hoy en la tarde se ha despedido de mí para emprender su viaje a Orlando y no regresará en dos meses, probablemente solo para volver a viajar. A mí no me importa, es más, me siento emocionado. Estaré sin soportar el control parental, los cuadros y esculturas de arlequines, sin olvidar las tortas desperdigadas por todas partes. Por fin un descanso tras años de encierro y aburrimiento.

Soy un adolescente que tiene la casa para sí, que no se tiene que preocupar si todo está en orden, que puede hacer lo que le plazca y que no se tiene que preocupar por el dinero. Sí, papá no reparó en gastos y me dio a disposición el dinero que necesitaría. Necesitaría para comprar el nuevo video juego de realidad aumentada y la saga completa y original de No soy un policía, ese tío piensa que le van a creer, ah y comida y agua supongo. Todo genial ¿no? Nada podría arruinar esta felicidad.

Nada, excepto que en tres días empiezo la preparatoria. No es existe la perfección. Es cierto que siento algo de emoción por ver personas de mi misma edad, mi vecino no cuenta porque es raro (?) Esto representa una oportunidad para socializar que tal vez necesito. Ya saben, hablar con alguien cara a cara sin tartamudear y no estoy diciendo que lo hiciera aunque tampoco digo que no. No lo sé. Supongo son las desventajas de no conocer más allá de tu cuadra.

Como sea no creo que pueda ser tan malo. Ellos son, también chicos de mi misma edad, normales. Casi parece que estuviera asustado y no lo estoy. Esto me está empezando abrumar, mejor inicio la maratón de películas que dura nada más tres días sin recesos, nah mentira.

John utilizó provechosamente su tarde libre de padres. Vio una película, vio otra película y repitió otra película. Eran las once y cuarenta cuando le llegó un mensaje a su celular. Se tomó la molestia de parar el video para textear.

-turntechGlorioso [TG] empezó a molestar a ectoBiologista [EB] a las 11:42-

-hey

-hola

-te doy una bolsa de caramelos y nos vamos a dar un paseo

-:B

-pensé que no roleabas.

-no lo hago

-oh no! un viejo mañoso se apoderó del celular de mi amigo y me quiere llevar a un rincón oscuro D:

-no, yo soy el jodido rey de roma encargado de repartir puteadas a todos

-y todo esto es porque?

-aburrimiento mi estimado John

-aaah ahora todo tiene más sentido... roleas a rose.

-en efecto

-y esto se debe al aburrimiento :v

-no dude no

-parece que dave extraña el cole

-acabas de invocar al que no debe ser nombrado

-sí dave, sí.

-no john no

-okay :v

-turntechGlorioso [TG] dejó de molestar a ectoBiologista [EB] a las 12:53-

Dave se desconectó de la nada. Seguro su hermano le apagó el internet. Pobre Dave no sabe de lo que se pierde. Me refiero al no tener que seguir reglas, sí eso.

Dave es mi best bro. Desde que lo conocí siempre ha sido como un hermano, un hermano guay y ligador. Me gusta hablar con él, aunque suela tener un aire irónico y de tipo duro, sé que en realidad él no es solo eso.

Vaya no pensé que me demoraba tanto al chattear. Tal vez tenga que dormirme ya, o tal vez podría acabar de ver Con Air. Sé que haría este día aún mejor. Iré a mi cuarto y junto a Liv Tyler terminaré la película.

Vamos a ver si este chico ha hecho algo interesante, parece que no. ¿Cuánto tiempo más tendré que narrar sobre este chico forever alone?

Así fue como John Egbert sacó de su gran y variado ropero un sucio trapo, que uso como playera, y unos viejos jeans. Ya listo con su cosplay y junto a su afelpada compañera, obsequio de su amigo de internet, se dispuso a realizar el acto más vomitivo, mi error, el más emotivo de la película. Hasta que al fin, ya con ojeras y todo, se fue a dormir.


	2. Chapter 2

**Yeeh hola :3 Aquí el segundo capitulo con ayudita de Freisy y su halagos para subir de sueldo (?) xD okno. Me esforcé para que sea más largo y lo hice yeeh :D!**

**Ya sabes Freisy :v tener un libro al lado te hace digievolucionar xD**

* * *

><p>PIURIM* PIURIM* PIURIM*<p>

¿Cómo puedes odiar a tu celular si te ha dado maravillosas conversaciones con tus amigos? Simplemente no puedes. Pospuse la alarma, cinco minutos más no hacen daño a nadie. Podría parecer algo raro, pero pensaba que ya lo había pospuesto antes. Esto no puede ser bueno. Tengo que hacerlo, comprobar si es lo que pienso.

Hago clic en un lugar cualquiera del celular, lo desbloqueo y ahí está escrito con grandes letras blancas en medio de la pantalla. Siete y media. Iba a llegar tarde a mi primer día en la prepa. Quise maldecir al maratón, pero sólo lo escribo en mi lista mental de cosas que simplemente no puedo odiar. Salgo de mi habitación, voy al baño, tomo la ducha más rápida de mi vida y me despido del desayuno. Al parecer mi baño también se va estropear ya que la única manera de llegar, con el tránsito a tope por todos lo tardones como yo puedo comprender, será con mi vieja bicicleta. La tomé para empezar a pedalear. ¡Vaya! Tal vez debí haber practicado algún deporte en vacaciones como papá me sugirió. No. Ya podía ver el gran edificio a una cuadra.

Era una construcción relativamente nueva. Hace uno o dos meses me pareció que lo estaban renovando. Tiene un gran campo de futbol y lo que aparenta ser un auditorio a lo lejos. Es realmente inmenso. Al lado de la puerta principal se encuentra un pequeño estacionamiento de bicis y a su lado unos de carros.

Llegaré tarde. Todos saben que llegar temprano para un chico nuevo el primer día de escuela es fundamental, más si empiezas el segundo año y todos ya se conocen. Es como lo que haría el prota de una película de romance comedia que no he visto. Sí, claro. Aunque en la películas de acción el héroe simpre llega tarde

Me bajo de la vieja Betsy y la aparco en el mini estacionamiento. Luego entró para fijarme en el gran reloj al final del pasillo. Eran las siete y cuarenta y dos.

Creo que tengo tiempo suficiente para irme al baño y… Me tropiezo, pero no lo hago solo. Me encuentro en el piso con una chica. Trato de levantarme lo más rápido que puedo. Que descuidado fui.

– L-lo siento –me disculpo mientras siento como el calor me sube a la mejillas y se esparce alrededor de mi cara por parar mi carrera desde la casa en un solo segundo–.No estaba viendo, disculpa –dije con mi vista fija en el suelo–.

Cuando me doy cuenta de mi actitud levanto mi mirada. Había tropezado con una chica menuda de cabello negro y ojos verdes tapados por unos lentes que jugaban con el color de sus ojos.

–Descuida. Yo también estaba algo distraída –contesta, mostrando una gran sonrisa algo avergonzada.

Le ayudo a levantarse. Enseguida me sentí cautivado por su gran sonrisa, su hermoso cabello y ese aroma dulce y tropical. Qué linda chica, no obstante recuerdo porque tropecé, seguramente estoy hecho un desastre.

–Tengo que irme, nos vemos luego-dije, me disculpo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Levanto mi mano y la sacudo torpemente mientras me alejo. Volteo la vista al camino, no quería tener otro tropiezo. Cuando llego al baño me mojo rápidamente el rostro y el cuello. Trato de arreglarme el cabello. Primero hacia un costado, luego hacia el otro, pruebo dividirlo, pero ese no es mi estilo.

He corrido como si no hubiera un mañana y ahora me estoy retrasando porque no me sé peinar. Estupendo Otra vez desacomodo mi cabello para empezar un nuevo intento. Eh. Así no se ve tan mal. Sigo acomodándome mis mechones, poniéndolos todos al azar, justo como en mis animes. Listo. Algo de gel y se vería mejor.

Cierto. Tengo que ir ya al salón. Saco de mi mochila un papel arrugado y la vuelvo a cerrar para seguir caminando mientras lo desdoblo.

Como acto de todo pre-adulto para demostrar la independencia de mi padre tuve que ir a hacer los últimos trámites de mi inscripción. Como acto de todo adolescente despreocupado lo dejé para el final. Cuando llegué a secretaría me atendió una señora que parecía tener poco tacto con los jóvenes. Con una desgastada sonrisa y fingido interés me preguntó qué deseo. Después de que arreglé mis papeles le pedí que si por favor podría dar mi horario ya. Ella me miró con odio. Pensé en dejarlo ahí e irme, pero sorpresivamente me lo entregó. Le dije gracias y me despedí moviendo ligeramente mi mano.

LUNES

Primera y segunda hora: Biología. Aula 2-C

Tercera y cuarta hora: Historia. Aula 2-A

Solo me fijo en las primeras horas. Después tendré tiempo para acomodar todo en mi casillero. Comienzo a caminar y por mero instinto entro al tercer pasillo que encuentro.

Hay tres salones a lo largo. El primer salón es 2-A asique por lógica el tercer salón tendría que ser el 2-C, pero no, es el 2-Z ¿Eh? Reviso el del medio ¡Oh sorpresa! es el 2-C ¿Alguien dijo lógica? Yo no.

Entro junto algunos otros chicos a la clase, pero acabo de último. Los otros chicos son más altos. ¿Cómo es que pueden estar entre los quince años tremendas murallas?

– ¿Quién dijo que podrían entrar? –oigo una voz chillona.

–… –nadie contesta.

Supongo que nos está hablando. No entiendo por qué no nos deja pasar.

–Pero que falta de educación. ¿Es que no les han enseñado que no se entra sin permiso a clase? Claro el señor Vantas y compañía tenían que ser –dijo maliciosamente.

Creo que es la profesora quien se está riendo de un alumno. Parece que no es una muy dulce persona que digamos.

Retrocedo unos pasos para alcanzar a ver el reloj de pasillo. Era eso. Pensé que aún era temprano porque entraban varios chicos, pero no lo era.

– ¡Eh! ¡Profesora! –doy unos pequeños brinquitos para hacerme notar, creo que ella me mira– Buenos días. Soy el alumno nuevo –digo con una sonrisa.

Dejo de brincar. Los chicos se apartan y ahora puedo ver a la maestra. La profesora me examina de los pies a la cabeza. Quizá esté tratando de catalogarme. Me doy cuenta de que no es la única observándome. Los chicos que antes me tapaban voltean a verme y juntos a los de las primeras filas del salón tienen sus ojos en mí. Ugh. Qué incómodo.

– De acuerdo. Pueden sentarse.

Los demás muchachos se ubican por el final del salón dejando solo un asiento por el lado izquierdo hacia la puerta justo en la fila del medio. No parece mal asiento. No llego a dar ni un paso cuando la profesora me alarma.

–Los estudiantes nuevos se presentan.

No hay problema. Dejo mi mochila al lado de la puerta.

–Buenos d…

–Acércate al centro, por favor.

–Bue…

–Más alto, por favor.

–HOLA. ME LLAMO JOHN EGBERT, TENGO QUINCE AÑOS Y ESTOY FELIZ DE ESTAR AQUÍ CON USTEDES.

–Puede tomar asiento señor Egbert.

Recojo mi mochila y camino hacia mi asiento guiándome de las líneas del suelo. No me atrevo a ver a nadie.

–Espero les guste sus asientos. En mi clase se quedan ahí hasta graduarse.

¿Es una broma, cierto? Pero qué clase de persona más huraña me ha tocado como profesora.

–Todo un encanto –me susurra una voz en la oreja.

No sé cuándo me apoyé en el respaldo de la silla, pero ahí estaba. Volteo y me encuentro con un chico rubio con gafas de sol que tiene una cara impasible. No creo que él me haya hablado.

–Espero te encariñes con ella. Nadie aprueba.

Pues sí era él. Lo miro sin lograr encontrar su mirada, eso me incomoda un poco.

–Como no amarla –trato de responderle también irónicamente mientras pongo mis ojos en blanco y sonrió.

–Ustedes dos –la profesora detiene la clase para vernos– Dejen de susurrar o …

La profesora dejo su frase en el aire. Creo que iba a decir que dejáramos de conversar o nos cambiaba de sitio, pero eso sería contradictorio. Este chico me cae bien. Aunque pensándolo mejor. No llevo ni media hora y ya me han llamado la atención y no cualquiera, sino la encantadora profesora de biología.

* * *

><p><strong>Y eso es todo por ahora ;D <strong>


End file.
